Hacker
The hacker can from any kind of background, whether it be bedroom script kiddies or advanced corporate programmers. Either way, they have exceptional skills in the art of hacking, and creating Programs -- nanotechnology used to create real-life combative effects. Hacker Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d6 per hacker level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 (or 4) + your Constitution modifier per rogue level after 1st '''Hit Points * Armor: '''None * '''Weapons: '''Baseball bats, daggers, Tec-9 pistol, 10mm pistol, keyboards * '''Tools: '''Simple computers, medium computers, advanced computers, simple gadgets * '''Saving Throws: '''Intelligence, Wisdom * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Electronics, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Repair '''Equipment Along with the equipment and credits you start with from your background, you also start with an extra 2d4 x 120 credits. You are expected to purchase your own equipment from the shopping lists. Programming At 1st level, you have gained the powers of programming. This involves buying an industrial-grade keyboard from your shopping list and utilizing its bank of Program Points in order to create physical manifestations of computer code using nanotechnology. Right now the amount of capabilities are limited by what exists in the Database. At 1st level, you know 2 first-level programs, and can choose from the Database. Your ranged attack, program save DC, and amount of program points for use are all built into your keyboard. At the end of a short rest, 1d4 of your Program Points are restored. At the end of a long rest, all of your Program Points are restored. Only one keyboard can be used per long rest. Black Market At 2nd level, you have access to the black market shopping list whenever you are wandering Neo York without restrictions. You also know every piece of slang and code word associated with the black market. This perk is the only possible way to access the black market shopping list. Street Sense At 2nd level, you have advantage on Wisdom saving throws related to the city streets, such as perception checks against pick pockets, avoiding assassins, or noticing people who are out of place. Path of the Hacker At third level, you can choose one of the following paths of the hacker to take: * The White Hat Hacker * The Grey Hat Hacker * The Black Hat Hacker * The Script Kiddie Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. System Reboot At 5th level, once per long rest you can recover 1d4 program points as a bonus action. At 11th level, you recover an additional d4 program points when you do your system reboot. Analysis Starting at 7th level, at the end of a long rest, you can perform an analysis to predict future events. Roll two d20s and record them. Before the next long rest, you can replace a roll with one of the d20 rolls. Once you have replaced one of the rolls, you may not use that same roll again. Multiexecution At 9th level, you can perform a multiexecution: executing two programs as one action. This ability can be used twice per short rest. At 14th level, a multiexecution can be performed three times per short rest. Super Hacker At 15th level, you now receive an additional 1d12 program points at the end of a long rest. Additionally, twice per short rest you can re-roll a ranged attack or force a creature to re-roll a program saving throw. The White Hat Hacker The white hat hacker is defined by using their abilities to help other. As such, added to their bank of abilities are many healing and medical abilities. Medical Hacker At 3rd level, choose two programs from the White Hat Hacker program list in the Database. These programs use your program points as though they were regular programs. Healing Bank At 6th level, you now have a healing bank of 6 + your Hacker level in points. You can transfer these healing points by touch or through a successful ranged attack. Medical Expert At 10th level, you are now proficient in medicine. If you were already proficient in medicine, you are now an expert in medicine. "I hacked away your bullet wounds." At 14th level, choose two more programs from the White Hat Hacker program list in the Database. The Grey Hat Hacker The grey hat hacker is defined by their moral ambiguity. They make utility of both black hat and white hat tools. Light & Shadow At 3rd level, choose one program from the White Hat Hacker and Black Hat Hacker program list in the Database. These programs use your program points as though they were regular programs. Harrowing Escape At 6th level, your movement speed increases by 10 feet. Additionally, as an action you can enact a harrowing escape: for this turn, when you move it is as though you are already disengaged, and your movement speed is doubled. This ability can be used once per long rest. Sacred & Defiled At 10th level, choose two more programs: one from the White Hat Hacker program list and one from the Black Hat Hacker program list. Better Hacker At 14th level, when you begin hacking something, you automatically succeed on the first check, and can begin rolling the second one at the same time. Additionally, you cannot be hacked by any creature that is not an Advanced Computer. The Black Hat Hacker Black Hat Hackers are those who dedicate their resources to causing pain and harm to others. They receive joy from witnessing others suffer and be in pain. 'Black Hat Hackers are evil in nature. ' Shadow Hacking At 3rd level, choose two programs from the Black Hat Hacker program list in the Database. These programs use your program points as though they were regular programs. Sadistic Nerd At 6th level, whenever you deal damage to a creature, you can force them to make a Constitution save. On failure, the pain overwhelms them, and they take the total damage / 2 in bonus damage from this attack. This ability can be used twice per long rest. Nerd Rage At 10th level, twice per long rest, you can enter a rage for 30 seconds. Select two creatures: during your rage, whenever you roll damage dice against these creatures, add 2 dice. However, during this rage, attacks against you have advantage. Darkness Incarnate At 14th level, choose two more programs from the Black Hat Hacker program list in the Database. These programs use your program points as though they were regular programs. The Script Kiddie The script kiddie is one who, instead of developing their own programs, takes other programs and combines them in unique ways. A script kiddie's programs are inherently patchy and unreliable, but can be dangerous in the right hands. Script Kiddie The script kiddie creates their own programs by taking others apart and stitching them together in new and interesting ways. At 3rd, 6th, 10th, and 14th level, create one program with a maximum of 3, 4, 6, and 7 mutations. Programs have a minimum cost of 1 point. You can stack the same mutation multiple times, except those that have a point cost of 0. The range of a program is always the lowest in the selection. If the type of one of your mutation is "Action," then the program can only be used as an action. Otherwise, it can be set as a bonus action. If 50% or more of the types are "reaction," then it can be used as a reaction instead. Also, develop your own filetype. This filetype can only be used by those with a trait that will allow them to choose your filetype. Category:Classes